


I Just Can't Be Polite

by Bluewonderlust



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crush a bit a little bit roll it up and take a hit, Dark Rey is Not Nice, Death, Everyone wants something or someone and nobody is safe, F/M, I played myself because this is now a story, Like Charlotte said in P&P "We are all fools in Love", M/M, Manipulation, Self-Harm, Tags have been updated, You Have Been Warned, dark-ish?, mature content, nothing is promise but... maybe a good time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewonderlust/pseuds/Bluewonderlust
Summary: She clutched her midsection.Rey’s jaw ached from gritting her teeth. In front of her grandfather, another knight bested her and almost left her for dead. Disgraced, he forbade her from Force Healing. Blood soaked her dark clothing.His voice echoed in her mind. Use the pain to improve your skill. Blood is weakness leaving your body. You held such great promise but…
Relationships: Ben Solo/ OC, Finnpoe, Kylo Ren/Rey, Randy SNL/ Dark Rey, Randy the Intern (Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base)/Rey (Star Wars), Randy the intern/OC, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 46
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ReyloWeek2020: Day Five ➵ Wounds 
> 
> I played myself. I was making silly gifsets and I made a Randy and Dark Rey one and... well one thing lead to another. My silly mind. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

She clutched her midsection. Rey’s jaw ached from gritting her teeth. In front of her grandfather, another knight bested her and almost left her for dead. Disgraced, he forbade her from Force Healing. Blood soaked her dark clothing. 

His voice echoed in her mind.  _ Use the pain to improve your skill. Blood is weakness leaving your body. You held such great promise but…  _

He trailed off. He didn’t bother to finish his sentence as he glanced at her crumpled figure. Instead, he walked out of the Red Room with the Imperial Guards falling suit. 

She fought to keep her face neutral and forced herself to walk slowly toward her quarters. She needed more bandages. Kriff. She used them all the last time. She would have to use her new bedding, again.

Rey tripped over her cloak and fell flat on the obsidian marble floor. 

Deathtroopers marched right past her, ignoring the dark crimson trail she left behind. Emperor Palpatine decreed, in the Red Room, that in light of her defeat no one was to help her.

She was only aware of the soft humming of the Star Destroyer and her wound squelching as she tried to stand. 

Rey desperately wanted to close her eyes but her quarters were a few doors down. The last thing she needed was General Finn complaining about her lack of propriety. She chuckled but it aggravated her gash across her stomach, the bruises on her thighs, and the cuts around her arms. 

Footsteps approached her. She figured another set of Deathtroopers were making their rounds. A fresh wave of humiliation hit like a punch in the face. It motivated her to work harder. If she wanted to bring honor to the last name Palpatine, she needed to earn it. 

The heavy boots stopped in front of her. She looked up at a man in khakis.

Who in the Empire wore khakis? 

She must be losing more blood. This section of the ship belonged to her and it required top-level clearance. It wasn’t just given to anyone, especially not an… intern. 

Rey saw his lips move but she could not understand him. His eyebrows furrowed in concern. She felt nauseous. The coppery blood in her mouth wasn’t the only thing that brought her distaste. She felt sick that someone like  _ him _ could enter her space as if he owned it. He was a clog in her mighty Empire. He dared to ask her questions? 

She had a question. 

How did he get into her section of the ship? He ranked far below her cleaning droids. It was laughable that he thought it was appropriate to speak to her. 

She read his name tag. 

Randy. 

No last name. Strange. 

He continued to talk. She needed to stop him. If she didn’t make it to her room, she would pass out in front of this random stranger which was the last thing she needed. Rey interrupted him. 

"What do you want, Ran-dee?" Rey slurred, as her head spun. 

His eyes narrowed before speaking slowly as if repeating the words for the hundredth time. Irritation poured through her. Why did he look offended? 

He wasn't the one sprawled on the floor. A soon to be Empress, covered in filth and shame. 

Something shifted in his eyes. Pity? From an intern. 

She bared her bloody teeth and Force pushed him back to the wall. He didn’t seem fazed by her aggression and her Force Push didn’t move him an inch. Strange. She winced as pain shot up her side. 

Rey struggled to stand up and gripped the railing. The cameras zeroed in on her. If anyone helped her, it would get back to the Emperor. The last thing she needed was another set of lashings. 

Randy tried to lift her up. Rey hissed in reply. He really was an idiot with a death wish. 

"Don't touch me, intern." She stood and hoveled toward her door. Rey didn't wait for his reply and put her bloody palm on the door. 

"Wait," his deep voice broke through her foggy mind. She studied dark eyes and moved to his searching hands. They dug into his satchel, an ugly tan thing that matched his pants. (Did this man know anything about fashion?) He pulled out a wound cloth dressing and held it out to her.

Rey stood still. Was this a trick? Was it Hux or her grandfather trying to set her up? She glanced towards the three cameras facing her way. She felt light headed. She desperately needed the wound cloth. How did he --? 

Before she could think it through, she used the Force to crack the cameras. Quickly, she grabbed the cloth and made sure to not touch his hands. 

She wanted to say something but the words stuck in her throat. Rey felt his eyes on her back but she ignored him. She stepped through the doors without glancing back. 

She quickly tended to her wounds and passed out on her bed. That night she dreamt of someone and his questioning lips. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ReyloWeek2020: Day Six ➵ Present Day (Dark Rey x Randy)
> 
> Happy May 4th and May the Force Be With You! I was asked to continue and I'm here to deliver. I'm having way too much fun with these drabbles.

Finn tapped the side of his datapad, swiped the screen, and clicked the hologram. Its bright blue coloring projected around him, engulfing the entire office. His gloved hand reached out to touch the unfamiliar star system. 

Emperor Palpatine wanted to claim the Unknown Regions as a birthday present for his granddaughter. Finn smiled. Rey would pretend to be annoyed but, secretly thrilled at the chance to govern a new star system. The conquest of this star system would showcase the Empire’s mighty strength to the entire galaxy. Reminding those rebels of their insignificance in comparison to a true ruler. 

Finn’s eyes had danced when Grand Moff Tarkin placed him in charge of the conquest. Unfortunately, he needed to work alongside General Hux to spearhead the massive project. Mistakes equated to death or worse demotion. They decided to split the work, much to Finn’s relief, in order to spend the least amount of time together. 

Finn tirelessly worked on the project for the entire standard week, even going as far as missing the Red Room Ceremony. He needed another promotion to outrank Hux. They were neck to neck and Finn wasn’t going to relent his pace, he was so close to defeating Hux. Finn clenched his fist.

_ Vengeance is mine _ . 

The sudden whoosh of his office doors opening interrupted his thoughts. He closed the blue holo. He had informed Hux that the meeting would begin in 10 minutes. That smarmy bastard always tried to usurp him at every corner. 

The soft clicks of heels hitting the floor caught his attention. He straightened his spine and placed his hands behind his back, at attention. 

Rey. 

She reminded him of the statues of former queens on Naboo. He noticed she wore a dark blue silken dress with gold embroidered designs and a belt cinched at her thin waist. The dress covered her but accentuated her figure. Her cape flowed behind her as she strutted with complete power and control.

“Lady Rey.” He bowed. 

She acknowledged his presence with a swift nod. Everyone heard about her failure. His intern had filled him in on the outcome of the match. The bookies lost a lot of money from the final outcome. 

“General, I’ve come to attend the morning meeting,” Rey declared as she lifted her head in defiance. 

“The Emperor has ordered you banned from all future meetings.” He said steadily.

Rey arched her eyebrow. “I can easily cut off your head and go to the meeting.” 

“You could.” Finn walked over to the wide window overlooking the stations of stormtroopers. “I won’t stop you, but clearly, you haven’t thought this through because you’ll miss my sunny disposition and you’ll have to deal with Hux.”

“I’ll have both your heads and then drink a nice cup of Blue Caf.” She lazily walked forward, stopping next to him. They both regarded each other. Neither of them could hold their composure, and he chuckled at her smirking face. He didn’t want to admit it, but he missed her company. Having her as an ally meant that it would be harder for his enemies to dispose of him. Everyone needed an edge, and he found favor in the soon to be Empress.

“About missing the Red Room Ceremony,” he whispered. A fleeting sense of regret poured through him as he touched the back of his neck. She shook away his concern. 

“It’s in the past.” She turned to sit on his chair. He noticed the slight wobble in her strides. “I’ve actually come for the Blue Caf.” 

As a young stormtrooper, he found a small cafe in some forgotten backwater planet. The cafe served a stronger version of caf. They called it Blue Caf because of its color, but what makes it special was the taste, a flavor unique to the person drinking it, and the energy boost is incredible. 

He never revealed the true location of the caf to Rey, only because she’d turn up her nose at the dinghy planet. 

When he finally became General, he ordered the drink every Benduday before his meetings with Hux. Rey had developed a habit of drinking his Blue Caf before his interns even handed over his drink. To prevent his migraines, he started to order her a Blue Caf with extra sweetness and foam. 

When Finn’s past intern had failed to get the correct order, she had maimed the poor Chiss. Before him, a young twi’lek intern lost her tongue for snapping back at Rey. Finn grew tired of not having a proper intern. This time he made sure to write down Rey’s order correctly. Finn ordered her usual drink, just in case she did show up for the caf. 

Her arrival confirmed his belief to never underestimate Rey and to always be prepared. 

He had a couple of minutes before entering this meeting. Irritation flashed at his empty hand and missing drink. Finn heard the badge scan. Perfect, punctuality was key.

His intern was a tall man, who got his work done in a timely manner. He rarely spoke, which Finn very much appreciated. The only downside was that he was a little too stoic and made poorly timed jokes. Otherwise, Finn couldn’t find any other faults. 

Randy handed Finn the hot Blue Caf. It smelled fresh, a hint of honey but not enough to overwhelm the senses, reminding him of home. 

Randy moved over towards Rey. Finn tensed as Randy stepped closer to Rey. Randy held out the cup of caf but she didn’t take it. Instead, she waited for him to place the Blue Caf on the desk. 

No one touched the Emperor’s granddaughter. Not unless she gave permission or she touched them first. 

Something shifted in the air. Like an exposed electrical wire ready to zap anyone who got too close. Rey leaned away from Randy and turned her nose at him. 

Once Randy placed the Blue Caf on the table, he took a few steps back from Rey. 

“Aren’t you a little too old to be an intern?” She took a sip of her caf. 

Randy’s eyes narrowed but he gave Rey a tight smile in reply. 

She scrunched her nose before tasting the drink again. 

“Is there a hint of cinnamon in my drink?” Her voice hardened. 

Oh, no. Finn did not have time to train another intern. He needed this one. At least this one could read and speak not like some other bumbling Bantha. Randy could die at this very second. Finn didn’t have time to call in cleaning droids. He needed to be at the meeting. 

“Do you not like it? They recommended a little spice to balance the sweetness.” Randy rumbled. 

Finn failed to notice the flush of color that arose across Rey’s cheek. She took another sip of her Blue Caf and glanced at Finn's watch. 

“Stick to the order, intern. Now leave us.” 

Finn let out a breath of relief. Randy the intern lived to see another day. Now Finn could send him out to grab him some archives. 

Finn datapad chimed. He needed to leave. 

Rey stood up, the intern completely forgotten. 

“I’ll walk you to the meeting. General Finn, in the wake of my absence, make sure that Hux is reminded of his place,” she ordered as she grabbed his arm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to LadyRussellSprouts for giving it a once over. 
> 
> I was listening to Survival by Muse the entire chapter. Lol, I hope that you enjoyed reading from Finn's POV because not gonna lie Dark Finn is kind of my jam. I imagine him listening to this song while he's plotting and planning. I know you got a little smidge of Randy and Rey buuut I promise there will be more. ;) Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Bug me on Tumblr: Josskuhh


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh... so I guess I'm making this into a story. Goodbye drabbles, I failed you. Damn, my love for these two fools! :D

“General Hux, I need the latest status report,” Rey demanded, snapping her perfectly manicured fingers. 

General Hux quickly pulled out the datapad and transferred the information into her screen. He seemed very eager to please, offering multiple suggestions and looking for constant approval. Nevertheless, his over-familiarity grated on her nerves. She had openly questioned her grandfather about indulging Hux, as there were surely more qualified individuals to take his place. She immediately thought of Finn. He understood how to navigate his way with other ranking officials. 

Her grandfather ignored her insolent questions and snide remarks. Her uncle answered in his stead, “Rey, my child, you must remember to keep a rabid cur in a place of power. That way you can properly manipulate their weakness and exploit their use." 

After decades of ruling the galaxy, she knew they had wisdom to impart to her. She may not agree with their choices, but she did trust her family. Rey internalized her uncle’s advice. Yet, she kept a close eye on the red-headed general. 

The datapad chimed with the updated logs. It drew Rey out of her reverie and returned her attention back to Hux. 

“General Finn, couldn’t join us today?” she smiled, but her hazel eyes remained chill and discerning. His black boots needed polishing. General Hux straightened his shoulders and flexed his jaw, as a blush formed around his neck like a bad rash. 

“Rest assured, Lady Rey. I’m equally, if not more qualified, to do the rundown.” He stated with a hint of ire. 

“Undoubtedly, General Hux, otherwise, you would not be here.” Rey’s razor-sharp tone caused the General to cower in embarrassment. She left him in his shame and stupidity heading toward the door. She did not have time to reassure insecure officers of their positions. 

Rey entered the ship’s large oval-shaped cafeteria. The cafeteria had modern eating stations, holovids that played updated news reports, and a state of the art charging station. Stormtroopers, lower-class officials, and interns stood in lines to get their dinner. Some of the best foods in the galaxy filled those simple trays. A sense of pride filled Rey. The Empire always provided for their people. They would never know true hunger. 

Rey circled the room, taking mental notes of the surrounding areas and customary scans in each port. Normally, lower officials logged the information like general inventory and other miscellaneous work. However, Rey enjoyed rundowns. She kept meticulous records and tracked all her generals and supporting staff. She reveled the inherent control of her vessel. The last time she lost control ended in public disgrace, and she refused to repeat the same mistake. 

She continued to venture into the large vicinity. Some stormtroopers quieted around her but most of the people were too busy eating their meals to pay attention. General Hux trailed behind her like a lost tauntaun looking for its deceased mother. 

She felt Hux linger too close. Through the Force, she felt the general’s interest. He lusted for her and the power she embodied. He always seemed so power hungry and foolish. Rey knew her grandfather had a soft spot for him, and she hoped it did not lead to marrying the bastard. 

Annoyed by his overwhelming presence, she sent General Hux to the other side of the ship. She needed to concentrate on the rundown and not be distracted by his unchecked raging hormones. 

She scanned the cafeteria one last time before she moved to the lobby. She spotted a familiar blue intern cap. Rey’s hand grew clammy and her heart started to beat erratically. She struggled to keep her cool. It could be anybody. The Supremacy held thousands of personnel. They all ate at different times, so the chances of it being him were slim. 

_ Kriff _ . The Force had other ideas. The intern sat alone unaware of her presence. 

Rey took a deep breath. She would not be controlled by silly emotions. She gave herself permission to look at the intern. He worked under General Finn, and she had all the authority to check in on his personal intern.  _ That was the whole reason for the rundown, _ she rationalized. 

She took a moment to study his striking face. She felt a flush of embarrassment for openly gazing at him. She noticed the camera that roamed. Rey moved into the camera’s blind spot to cover her from prying officers. She relaxed her shoulders. She did not understand her morbid curiosity with the intern. 

However, it did not stop her from cataloging his strong furrowed brows, his aquiline nose, his strong brewing dark chocolate eyes, beauty marks painted around his face, and his pouty lips. 

He took a bite of a pink pear, the juice slid down his lips, down his beard, and along his chin and down his neck. 

Rey licked her lips.

His large hands picked up his food with precision and a sense of care. She shivered underneath her heavy velvet cloak. She wanted to slap his face and mark him. Instead, she froze. Rey heard high heels clicking closer to his table. A petite, young blonde set her tray next to the intern. She sat down and scooted closer to him. The animated story she was telling him must have been funny, because he laughed. 

A deep, rich, timber sound flowed out of him, and the corner of his eyes crinkled. Something in Rey stirred. She wanted to hear more, but that frizzy, blonde wompa called out the intern’s name in a familiar, sing-song way. Rey seethed at her smile and nice dimples

Rey could not hear the intern’s response, but it must have been equally as funny to the blonde since she playfully clutched the intern’s arm. He visibly relaxed around the young woman. Unlike with her, he remained as stoic in their every interaction. 

Something stirred at the base of Rey’s spine, a sense of rage towards the young woman. She wanted her gone. Rey imagined the young woman begging for her life, and a cruel smile shaped her lips. The Darkside of the Force crackled around her. 

The intern must have noticed the shift, because his eyes snapped to Rey’s. His dark eyes never wavered, as they searched her face and moved down to her body. For a brief moment, she was self-conscious, an unfamiliar feeling bloomed in her chest. She felt something brush against her mind, but she clamped down on her side of the Force. Was he using the Force? 

Disgust poured over her like cold water. What was she thinking? He was no one. Bile came up her throat as she tried to swallow it down. To think of someone below her rank, with no family or connection to the Force. She must be losing her grip. It must be her grandfather checking in on her. That’s the only person who would dare.

As the granddaughter of the Emperor, she had a status to uphold. She could not dabble with those beneath her. She needed strong alliances to protect and to rule her people. 

The intern continued to openly appraise her. Then, he opened his mouth to say something.

Snapping back into focus, she reminded herself of her station as Rey Palpatine. She sneered at him and the frightened lunch date next to him. Rey batted her eyelashes before marching out. She knew better. 

_ Fool,  _ Rey mentally chided herself. 

She needed to leave the ship and release some stress. The intern could do whatever or whomever he liked. His actions bore no consequences to her. 

She did not care.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thanks to LadyRussellSprouts, JNovela, and Kiki for for helping me out with this chapter! 
> 
> I was listening to Money by the Drums and Go Left by Radiant Children. I swear they influenced this chapter so much. 
> 
> I had a ton of fun writing this. So if you like it, just let me know what you think in the comments. You can always bug me on Tumblr: Josskuhh 
> 
> Tags have been updated as this is now a story for Dark Rey and Randy! See you next chapter. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaaaack! It's been a very chaotic month (I moved) and then I got distracted with life stuff (you know RL). But I come back with an extra long chapter to make up my absence.
> 
> **PLEASE READ THIS PART** The tone has shifted in the story. This is MATURE CONTENT. If you find something that is triggering please stop reading. You are in charge of your own reading experience, not me. I am not the sort of writer that tags everything. There will be things I choose not to tag. Major tags have been updated. **THIS STORY IS NOT INTENDED FOR ALL AUDIENCES. READER'S DISCRETION IS ADVISED. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. MY FIRST AND FINAL WARNING.** I'm not saying it's dark but there will be issue that I write about that might not be your cup of tea. That's okay! I thank you so much for reading this far and I wish you well!! 
> 
> For the rest of you that choose to stay,THANK YOU!!! You are in for a Hell of a Fun Ride!!! I've gotten stuff mapped out and well... let's just say that Dark Rey is so much fun to write! Poor Randy has no idea what is coming his way. I enjoyed writing this chapter and this story is a labor of love. :D

She fought against the phantom hands choking her neck. Rey scratched and clawed the intruder. She tried to use the Force, but he blocked her attempts. His raspy voice rang clear in her mind.

_You are the reason your parents are dead._

His grip tightened the more she struggled and her breath quickened. She started to see flashes of stars. Is this what it felt like to die?

A piercing scream escaped her mouth.

Rey awoke to onyx silk sheets and pillows scattered around the guest bedroom. An old sleeping shirt clung to her cold sweat like a second skin. She tried to gulp fresh air, but her throat hurt. Her erratic heart refused to calm down.

Night terrors.

They plagued her anytime she slept away from her bed. Every night spent in the Imperial City worsened her night terrors. Rey missed the white noise of her star destroyer, not the discerning quiet of the palace.

Rey expected a rush of stormtroopers to check on her well being but no one came, not even a protocol droid.

Irritated, she reached for her double-edged lightsaber. It never left her side.

Her heart dropped as her hand met empty space. The rush of the past months poured into her mind. Rey had failed her first ascension task in The Red Room, proving her inadequacy in ascending the throne. In front of high ranking officials, senators, and noble families, the Master of the Knights of Ren had left her broken and half dead. Emperor Palpatine had decreed her a disappointment to the Empire, stripped her of her title and light saber and forbade her from coming to the Imperial City.

Rey spent three months requesting a private audience with the Emperor, and he had refused her every single time. She considered breaking the rules but decided against the idea. Anyone not personally invited by the Emperor to the palace never made it out alive. It was a means to protect his imperial majesty. There would be no mercy even for someone in his family.

The Emperor finally conceded after Uncle Snoke had intervened on her behalf. Force knew how her uncle convinced him. He allowed her back to the capital with the condition that she brought General Hux as her escort. She loathed the idea, but she needed to make it back home. There was nothing she wouldn’t do to get back in their good graces.

Lady Rey Palpatine was coming to reclaim her rightful place as future Empress. It was her birthright and only death could keep Rey from her throne.

The morning sun pierced her dark thoughts peaking through the velvet curtains. Rey made her way to the obsidian and dark burgundy fresher that was as large as two offices on her star destroyer.

Rey stripped off the tattered shirt and stared at herself through the full body mirror that made scrubbing easier. She scrutinized the dark circles under hazel eyes, hardened features, and the mosaic of scars on her skin. Rey rarely enjoyed looking at herself and the past lessons painted across her body. She turned to see five deep gashes that spanned her entire back. Those five gashes epitomised the most important lesson of all.

She could not forget that day.

The Red Royal Guard brought Rey to the courtyard and tied her hands to a rusted pole. She nervously picked at her pink nail polish. Her head hung low as she kneeled on the ground. Her tears had long since dried. She had failed her family.

Her grandfather stood at the top of the balcony, his face filled with anguish anger. Rey desperately wanted to apologize but knew it was no use.

The guards brought out the whip.

“This hurts me more than it hurts you.” He proclaimed.

Rey grit her teeth and forced herself not to cry out as the first lash licked her back. She had gone to the woods to play. The second lash came down a little harder than the first. She lost track of time trying to show her friend a new tree. Rey bit her lip because the pain felt like lightning striking her back. She whimpered. The third and the fourth hit recoiled and snaked itself around her stomach. Someone tried to assassinate the royal family. The last whiplash was deafening and Rey nearly blacked out. It had been her friend, the kitchen boy’s family, they were rebel spies.

They could have killed her.

Never again. At any moment, a usurper or assassin could come and end her life. Any sign of weakness leads to death. A true Empress understands that she must trust no one and never give way to those beneath her status. Only the strongest survive the weight of the crown.

These scars bear remembering and proof of her grandfather’s wise teaching.

She never saw her friend ever again. Rey swore to herself that it was her last day she ever played with anyone below her rank.

She had been nine years old.

Rey shook her head no longer willing to dwell in the past. The showerhead poured cold water hitting her like tiny shards of glass. She scrubbed herself raw as if to wash away all the memories.

By the time Rey finished showering, Calliope, her lady-in-waiting, was patiently waiting to dress her.

Calliope wore a navy blue dress with a simple silver floral design, and hair in an intricate braid. Everyone in the palace wore specific colors embroidered in their clothing specifying their rank. Red and black were reserved for the royal family and those serving the royal family while those in higher classes claimed blue and grey for the lowliest baseborn.

Calliope brought forth the royal gown. This was the only thing Rey truly enjoyed, dressing up. Rey slipped on an ebony silk gown that pooled at her feet. A ribbon of red silk wrapped around her bosom. A second layer of red silk draped across her hips letting the black gown peak through the folds. Rey slipped on her elbow high ebony gloves and waited for Calliope to tie off the red silk ribbon. Calliope placed the Beskar armor, made from Mandalorian steel, onto her shoulders, protecting her neck but exposing her bosom. Calliope placed the rest of the Beskar armor on her hips, tightening it until it felt like a corset. The armor carried the emblem of the Empire. She wore minimal jewelry besides the simple gold necklace.

Make-up covered all of Rey’s imperfections. Calliope’s nimble fingers fanned out her hair into five elegant buns from the crown of her head to the nape of her neck. Five buns to signify her birth month. She placed the tiara in front of the first bun. Rey looked like a true Empress.

She stretched out her hand towards Calliope as a form of thanks. Calliope curtsied and kissed Rey’s royal ring.

⚔

The Black Jewel palace stood nestled in the high peaks of the Rii’a mountains on the outskirts of the Imperial City. The capital housed high ranking officials, people of wealth and some Imperial senators. Anyone who was anyone moved to the Imperial City. If they could not afford to live there, they settled for Coruscant. Only a select few lived with the Emperor and his household in the palace. Seldom did anyone visit without official business.

The Black Jewel Palace shone like a gem when the sun hit the windows. Within the obsidian walls, the palace confused those visiting the Emperor with the different throne rooms, halls, gardens, guest quarters, and a sith temple. The Sidious River ran through the temple and into the murderous Takodona forest. Rey knew that forest like the freckles that covered her face. When she was young, her mother let her run loose in those woods. Ada Palpatine knew no harm would fall on a Palpatine because the Force was strong in their bloodline. She was an energetic child, and the only way her mother could tire Rey out was by going into the woods. Rey climbed every tree, crossed every river, and chased every animal. Every time Rey got hurt, her mother bandaged her “wounds” with fun colored bandages of prior Sith Lords.

Rey promised herself to visit the forest after the private meeting with her grandfather. She strode down the ruby filled path. Each ruby had been handcrafted and placed by hand onto the jeweled path by Palace baseborns. The Red Guards trailed behind her, escorting her from her room. She felt butterflies in her stomach but held her head high as she marched onwards.. Residents within the palace bowed or curtsied as she passed.

Pride swelled inside her chest. These were her people. This was her Empire.

At the end of her hallway, she saw someone wearing black and red royal robes. Her pace quickened as she realized that the robes looked identical to her father’s. She dared to hope that it might be her father, but Hux’s face came into focus.

She refused to take another step closer to the man. An unimaginable amount of anger filled her body. The Darkside called out to her. She tried to tap into The Darkside, but the Black Jewel Palace stifled all access to the Force.

General Hux did not belong here. Rey wanted this man dead and gone. She was going to skin the person who allowed Hux to wear her father’s royal robes. He deserved to wear grey like everyone in his rank.

Rey recoiled as General Hux beckoned her forward like some dog. He walked strode towards her and stopped at her side.

“The Emperor requested that I escort you to the Throne Room,” he bowed.

Rey had agreed to bring Hux as her escort. However, she did not agree to him accompanying her to a private session with the Emperor.

Grinding her teeth, she saw the cameras zoom around and chose not to make a scene in front of the procession.

General Hux extended his right arm taking on his duty as her escort very seriously. It nearly made her laugh but it also disturbed her. Rey arched an eyebrow.

“You presume too much, General. You are not my equal, and while my grandfather requested your presence, I did not.” She softly whispered, smiling.

General Hux reddened as she pointed to his proper station behind the Red Royal Guards.

Her eyes caught sight of light grey clothing in the very back of the procession line. Her heart stopped. The intern...

Her heart thumped wildly as she wondered how he made it to the palace. General Finn was currently off-world with Grand Admiral Janah on a project for the Empire. The intern must have gained his trust in order for General Finn to send him.

The intern looked charming in the light grey lower class attire. Unaware of her greedy eyes, he stared fondly down at the wampa rat from the caf. He squeezed the blonde’s hand before letting go.

Rey turned away in disgust. No one was going to ruin her day, much less a baseborn.

⚔

At the entrance of the Throne Room, four Knights of Ren guarded the enormous Force bound Throne Room doors. Unlike other throne rooms, everyone in the procession had to descend the stairs into the mouth of a cave. The ruby path glinted from the torches that provided light. The Darkside of the Force pulsed around them.

Uncle Snoke appeared at the entrance as if waiting for her. He wore a black and gold robe, half of his face burned from the fire and clutching his golden cane. He looked the same.

Rey curtsied. Her heart yearned to set things right in the eyes of her family. She missed them.

Uncle Snoke placed a hand on her armored shoulder, a gesture he used to soften a blow. Rey opened her mouth to protest whatever he was going to say, but he lifted his palm to stop her. Using the same hand, he waved the Red Royal Guards forward, then General Hux. Rey heard the courier announce the general. Every low-rank official passed her as she stood frozen.

Maybe her grandfather wanted to remind her of her place by forcing her to follow the lowest-ranked people. She straightened her shoulders. She did not like the test, but she would do anything to get back into their good graces.

At last, the two interns passed her, not sparing her a glance. The intern allowed the blonde to walk ahead of him. Rey seethed. She was being ridiculous and could not be focusing on trivial matters.

Rey Palpatine straightened her shoulders. She tried to move towards the Throne Room, but Snoke froze her in place, looking sad.

“Your grandfather changed his mind.” He clutched the cane.

“I came all this way.” Rey tried to break free of the Force hold.

He walked in front of her. “You are to go back to your quarters. I will send a droid with your next instructions.”

“No.” Rage rolled off Rey. “He can’t do this to me. Why today of all days?”

Uncle Snoke hit the base of his cane on the ground in frustration immediately quieting her protests.

“Enough. Do not embarrass the crown. Your grandfather has spoken.”

Rey wanted to say something, but her words stayed stuck in her throat, like prisoners behind bars reaching for release. Uncle Snoke chastised her with a warning look and made his way back inside. As the doors closed, the intern finally turned around to look at Rey. Pity filled his beautiful dark eyes.

Rey stood alone, locked out of her own home. She should be reasonable. She should go back to her guest room and wait for her instructions. Uncle Snoke never steered her wrong. She sighed and decided not to make a fool of herself.

Rey Palpatine slowly turned to see the Master of the Knights of Ren, snickering. He loomed over his knights. He wore all black and wore the same stupid mask. Rey loathed that he covered his face.

He gave her a mock bow.

Rey saw red.

All reasoning left Rey, rage burning like a thousand suns as it threatened to consume those who stood in her way. Rey only cared about one thing, bringing this man’s head to her grandfather.

He humiliated Rey in front of the whole Empire. It was his fault she had failed. He needed to pay.

Rey bared her teeth, and he zeroed in on her predatory stance. She reached for her saber, but her fingers grasped air. She tore a slit in the silk dress to her thigh and pulled out the dagger holstered to her thigh. His head was her ticket to her grandfather.

The knight yelled in protest.

_Too late_.

Rey pulled out the dagger and cut her palm and inner thigh. Crimson liquid flowed and stained the ruby road. She laughed. The Master of Knights of Ren was about to meet his maker.

“I give my life source so that I may receive what is mine.” Rey proclaimed.

The ruby road absorbed her gift and glowed. The flames flashed on and off as the cave creaked to life. Rey felt the connection to the Darkside slither its way back into her essence. The only way a person could connect to the Darkside within the palace was by mutilating or hurting themselves. She willingly paid the price, and the Darkside hummed in excitement.

Now, she was home.

Rey force pushed the Master of the Knights of Ren, and he stumbled backward. Ha, too easy. Rey extended her blood soaked hand and froze him in place.

He needed to feel a fraction of what she felt these past three months. She had begged her grandfather to let her come back home. He had rejected her every attempt. She had been barred from meetings, healing her wounds and her chance at the throne.

Hungrily, she moved over towards the frozen knight. She wanted to play with her food. She clutched the knife and contemplated slitting his throat. It would be nice to unmask him and watch the light fade from his eyes.

Before she could make it to his frozen form, two knights of the four knights charged her from both sides. Rey dodged each of their attacks by swinging her body low. Their two weapons clashed against each other.

One weapon sliced one of her buns and she let out a cry of fury. They ruined her hair. She yanked her hair out of their elegance and threw her tiara on the ground.

She sidestepped them. Anger funneled through and she force choked those two knights. She tightened her grip, slamming them against the walls until she heard a sickening crunch. The two knights lay unconscious.

Sweat poured down her temples as she continued to freeze the Master of the Knights of Ren, as he struggled against the hold. _Fool, what are men compared to the Darkside._

Catching her off guard, the fourth knight attacked from behind. She stumbled when his foot plunged into her back.

Rey lost concentration, letting up on her grip on the Master of Knights of Ren. She shook out her shoulders. The knight that attacked her from the back got in a few side punches before she swiped his midsection with the dagger.

These knights were traitors. They all deserved death for mocking the royal family. They swore to protect and uphold Emperor Palpatine and the crown princess.

A soft voice whispered, _But you’re no longer a princess, Lady Rey._

The Master of the knights of Ren called off the knight.

He unclipped his lightsaber, it shone bright red, but it looked strange and unstable. Ah, a cracked kyber crystal. Exhilaration overtook her senses as he stormed at her with such intensity she felt the ground shake . She welcomed his anger and fed off his energy.

Using the Force, Rey flipped the switch on his saber and turned it off. Rey charged at him. He tried to flip his saber back on, but she blocked his every attempt. He grew weary of her games and threw it to the side.

Rey forced him to back away as she landed blow after blow. Thrill filled her at the small victory even as her breathing grew heavy. Blood seeped down her hands, thighs and healing skin bruised. A dizzy spell hit her and caused her to lose balance.

He took advantage of her misstep. He struck her as if he knew he was on borrowed time. He started backing her into a corner until she twisted her ankle on a loose ruby on the ground. No, not again. She fell hard on the stones. Her dagger fell out of her hand and he chucked it away from her.

The Master of the Knights of Ren kicked her hard in her stomach. She tried calling out to the Darkness but it didn’t take in her weakened state.

She spit at him as he loomed over her.

The last thing Rey saw was his horrendous mask before it went all black.

⚔

She awoke in the same spot she fell. Rey's eyes adjusted to the darkened hallway as her temples throbbed. Dry cruor crusted the jeweled road and the Throne room doors were open wide. Nobody sat on the throne. The hall was empty and silent.  
The sound of a droid making their way to her broke the deafening quiet.

Uncle Snoke’s silver protocol droid, ZZ-26-GE3, reached Rey. “Mistress Rey, you are finally awake after resting for a few hours. I have a message from the honored prince.”

A few hours? She needed to visit the medi-bay. Rey tried not to place her weight on her ankle as she stood.

“Zee-Zee. The message.” Irritation colored her voice.

“Master Snoke instructed me to inform you that His majesty, Emperor Palpatine, has gone off-world. He noted your insolent behavior towards the crown...” It started chipperly.

Rey’s heart sank. She ignored the protocol droid as she left the hall. She pushed through the pain and made her way out the cave, crossed the courtyard, and into the Takodana forest.

The thick trees, carnivorous plants, and unforgiving landscape caused very few people to enter. The forest shifted the trees every few hours. It was meant to confuse those who dared cross the threshold. The few stupid enough to believe themselve invinsble never made it out alive.

Despite the recent death of a Black Jewel resident, Rey knew this place and felt at peace in the lush green forest. No one watched her in the forest, and she could be free to do whatever she wanted. The Force grew stronger as she got to the center. She briefly considered self-healing.  
However, the thought fell out of her mind. Rey never used the Force for healing but knew that a person needed to connect with the Lightside. The Lightside never seemed to work.

She made it to the center of the forest that housed a garden. It was as beautiful as she remembered. Large bright blue and orange flowers bloomed, along with pink and purple plants. Small colorful yellow butterflies fluttered in the garden. In the center stood the white bone Force tree and she moved closer towards the two large white marble stones:

Ada Palpatine Callam Palpatine  
3258-3288 LY 3255-3288 LY  
Crown Princess and Beloved Mother Beloved Father and Husband

Rey hobbled over to the white bench near the tombstones and seated herself. A light breeze flowed through the forest, releasing the heat that clung to her tattered clothing. No one knew of the location of her parents' graves outside of the royal family. She visited their graves everyday this week hoping to tell them some good news. Instead, she was a constant disappointment.

She opened her mouth to say something, but her words still remained imprisoned, unable to describe the anguish she felt. Her fresh wounds paled in comparison to the dull ache since their death. Today marked 5,640 days, and she desperately missed them more than usual. Rey wished to feel their loving arms around her. She wanted to spend time with her grandfather and her uncle and be family again. Even so, she knew their reason for keeping her at a distance. She did not blame them.

Snap.

A branch cracked behind her, accompanied by a shift in the Force. Rey did not turn around but, instead, blasted the person with all the power she could muster. No one except death should follow her here.

Rey did not hear the person hit the ground. She turned around only to see the still standing intern. Impossible. Rey considered how weak she must be. Why must she always be weak in front of this man? He moved closer to where she sat.

She suddenly realized the state she was in. She looked a mess: her gown ripped, blood-caked across her skin, and hair in disarray. It was the complete opposite from her image this morning.

She snapped out of her moment of embarrassment. _Ha, silly._ She was Rey Palpatine, granddaughter of the Emperor and member of the royal family. She straightened her back.

"Oh. It's you." She struggled to keep her tone indifferent. "What do you want?"

"I bring you a message from General Finn." He extended a hand full of supplies out toward her.

Rey arched an eyebrow. He knew better. The intern had a bad habit of handing her things like some baseborn.

After several awkward seconds, the intern placed the hologram and a set of bandages right next to her. Was she so predictable to someone like him? She did not need or want his pity. He was beneath her and would always stay there.

She was quiet for so long that he bowed and started to leave.

Irritated with him, she demanded, “Where are you going? I did not excuse you, Randy.”

Rey savoured his name on her lips. The tips of his ears flushed, nostrils flaring and a hint of exasperation crossed his features. Rey found the reaction endearing.

“Am I free to go now?” He ground his teeth.

Rey watched him struggle to keep cool as she felt something shift in the Force. The Force Tree creaked.

Rey curled her lips like the loth cat that got the cream. “No. You are not free to leave. Come. Here.”

Randy reluctantly walked towards her and loomed over her sitting figure. Rey breathed with such regal elegance that it surprised her, because her heart was erratically thumping and felt flushed.

“Kneel,” she ordered.

He looked as if he wanted to protest. Yet, he succumbed and started to kneel in front of her, but not without fury burning in his eyes.. Rey felt reckless. She extended her ankle out to the lowly intern, challenging his flimsy display of restraint and obedience _The gall of this man... His job was to serve. What better way than to have him obey her commands?_ She looked next to the bandages on the bench.

Rey felt dizzy,not from the loss of blood, but the power she had over him. It felt intoxicating. He had so much spirit, and Rey desired to possess him. The Force stirred. Her ankle throbbed.

“As you wish.”

Her body hummed in anticipation as his large hands grabbed the bandages. Time seemed to slow as he carefully took her high heel off. His hands felt soft against her skin. He positioned her ankle loosely against his thigh and began to wrap her foot.

Randy took his time and had the utmost patience. Rey never let anyone other than the medi-droids heal her with Randy, however, she felt compelled to be near him. He took such great care of his work that it reminded her....

“You bandage quite well, at least for a baseborn. Nothing compared to my mother, of course,” Rey whispered. She gazed back at their tombstone.

"They say that the late princess was skilled in the art of healing.” Randy continued to wrap her ankle.

Rey shifted her focus to her manicured nails and smiled.

"Yes, she was. Force knew how many times she mended and bandaged my broken bones. The stories she could tell of me and this forest.” Rey quieted for a moment. She did not mean to share that information.

“Do you take after her, Princess?” His voice was low.

No one had called her by her official title since she had been stripped of her title. The reminder of her failings was the dowsing of cold water she needed to snap out of her revere.

“No. I take after my grandfather.” Cruelty slipped out of her, and the deep desire to control those around her into submission returned. He taught her everything. Yes, she was her grandfather’s granddaughter.

He stared at her in confusion at the change in her demeanor. He opened his mouth and then closed it as if he thought better of what he wanted to say.

"Long live the Emperor," his voice sounded rough and forced. "His rule brings prosperity."

Randy finished wrapping her foot and lightly placed it on the floor. Her foot felt better, but she contemplated keeping him longer. Rey decided against it, needing a moment to breathe and listen to the hologram alone.

Rey pulled out credit and gave it to him as thanks for his service. He hesitantly took it, looking offended. She did not understand lower classes. She dismissed the intern and tried not to watch as he exited the forest.

Truly alone, she clicked on the hologram and General Finn’s message played.

“May all be well with you, Lady Rey. I entrusted this message to my intern. Word has reached the Outer Rims of your recent interaction with Master of the Knights of Ren. The honored prince informed me that the Emperor has decided to allow you to retry the trials, but they paired it with The Submergence...”

Rey zoned out the rest of his message. The Submergence. The last time someone had undergone The Submergence was decades ago. Her uncle had barely made it out alive with his body intact. Forfeiting his right to the throne, he had recovered and healed from his deformities.

Still, it held no weight against the thought of ascending the throne. She envisioned herself sitting on the massive rune protected Tahitian pearl throne next to a man with pretty dark eyes. Rey Palpatine would accept the trials and The Submergence. For the first time in three months, Rey felt hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a MASSIVE THANKS to LadyRussellSprouts and JNovela for helping with this chapter. They were my voice of reason and encouraged me when I felt like there was no light at the end of the tunnel. Without their input *tears in my eyes* this might have been a completely different story. I owe them so much!!! 
> 
> Music for this Chapter 
> 
> [Pursuit of Happiness (Nightmare) - Kid Cudi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_KmWZXNDx5s)  
> [Super Rich Kids - Frank Ocean](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XCQNpjWmRE)  
> [Consideration - Rihanna Feat. SZA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCyyNrdq1gg)  
> [Hood Rat Shit - Megan The Stallion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QsDxEzsQBZU)  
> [Golden Prophet - Roxiny](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RtNdFvjufpA)
> 
> [Rey's Dress](https://theamazingdigitalart.tumblr.com/post/161592817486/queen-2-by-hyoeun-kim)
> 
> [Rey's Hair](https://pin.it/4CxrJlZ)
> 
> Stop by and say Hello on [Tumblr](https://josskuhh.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give thanks to LadyRussellSprouts for giving this a read through. :D
> 
> I was listening to Pretty Ugly by Tierra Whack. (Such a good song) 
> 
> Let me know whatcha think! Bug me on tumblr: Josskuhh


End file.
